


A new pet

by Kurerufox



Category: Chicago PD (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, BDSM, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Boys in Chains, Butt Plugs, Collars, Comfort, Dom Derek Hale, Dom/sub, From Sex to Love, Hurt Jay Halstead, Hurt No Comfort, Jay Halstead Whump, Kidnapping, Knotting, Leashes, M/M, Master/Slave, Multi, Non-Consensual Spanking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Slavery, Smut, Some Plot, Threesome - M/M/M, Violence, Werewolf Sex, werewolf-mate special connection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:54:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26338318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurerufox/pseuds/Kurerufox
Summary: Jay Halstead finds himself kidnapped and sold at a slave auction to become a sexual slave.He is bought by a strange man called Derek Hale who already owns a man that Jay knows well: Kelly Severide.
Relationships: Jay Halstead/Derek Hale, Jay Halstead/Kelly Severide, Kelly Severide/Derek Hale
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	A new pet

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I wanted to finish but apparently that won't happen!  
> So here it is: unfinished.  
> I hope some people will enjoy it nonetheless...

Jay was in the trunk of a car, he could not remember how he had ended up here, his head was banging and he was feeling weak as he tried to find a way to open the damned thing. The vehicle was moving and seemingly on a dirt road because everything was vibrating and jumping in turns, making him pitch from one side to the other.

-"Let me out!" He yelled, or at least tried to, because he definitely had no more strength than a 5 years old, he searched his pockets, tried to find his phone but it was not there. He kicked the door, tried kicking the back of the seats but nothing moved an inch. Finally the car slowed down and came to a stop. Jay became wary, listened to the sounds outside. He could hear two different voices, maybe three.

After a while the trunk opened and Jay prepared himself to kick whoever was outside, only he got tased by a cattle prod before he even could make a move. After that a man grabbed him and took him out while another handcuffed his hands in his back and gagged him. None of them spoke to him or looked at him in the eyes, they seemed completely uninterested about him. They made him walk towards a big disused building, they were in an abandoned business park from the 70s apparently, but Jay noticed a lot of cars arriving and entering one of the buildings on his left, big, expensive cars. He thought about illegal fighting-rings and wondered if he was about to be forced to fight for his life.

He was brought into a vast hangar where he was surprised to find a lot of other men like him, tied up and gagged, being handled by scum and low-lives, only most of them were definitely not fighters which made his theory about a fighting-ring irrelevant. What was going on? He was then given a number, that one of the men painted on his shirt with a large red marker he then passed to another group next to theirs. After what Jay was brought to another room where he was shocked to discover rows of cages, human-sized cages, he struggled against his kidnappers only to get tased again and shoved into a cage.

Later, when the doors to the hangar opened a crowd of people entered, all nicely dressed, gold, diamonds and tuxedos were competing with expensive evening dresses and furs, Jay realised he was on display, like the rest of the men around him, only men. The crowd dispersed around the cages and people started looking, discussing and commenting the caged humans before them, taking notes and trying to touch the bodies through the bars. They all looked happy and acted like this was the most normal thing in the world, this was a slave auction realised Jay even more horrified.

A man stopped in front of his cage and observed him silently. He was not wearing a tuxedo but a pair of black jeans and a leather jacket. His eyes were locked on Jay's and the prisoner shivered in spite of himself. The stranger chuckled and Jay told him or rather mumbled in an almost undecipherable way, to go fuck himself behind his gag. The dark-haired stranger nodded and said:

-"Yeah, you're a feisty one aren't you number 42?" He grinned and a couple of people stopped next to him to look at Jay, he turned to them and said in a growl: "If you even write his number, I'll fucking break your knees, this one is mine." The two customers looked at him in a truly scared way and turned around immediately. The stranger looked at Jay and continued: "I ain't gonna pay a fortune for you, no bidding for me, just the minimum stake. I doubt you're worth more than that for the moment kitten." Again Jay insulted him though his gag and the man chuckled, looking really amused by the younger man's attitude. He stayed there guarding his cage like a rabid animal, jumping at anyone who dared taking an interest in Jay, menacing them and violently pushing them away if they tried to discuss things. Until a bell rang and everyone left the room. "I'll see you in a bit kitten!" Said the tall dark-haired man to Jay before he joined the rest of the crowd.

After that, time seemed to stretch, the prisoners were taken one after the other to the auction-room to be sold, it took ages, from where they were being held, the men could hear music and noises of people having fun, drinking and laughing. When Jay's turn came, he struggled as much as he could but nothing worked, he ended up being dragged to the stage and uncuffed only to be put on display tied on an X-shaped cross. The room was huge and people were indeed having a party as well as the auction, naked men and women were dancing on smaller stages and alcohol flew freely while a DJ warmed up the atmosphere. The tall man appeared through the crowd and stopped in front of the stage, he signalled Jay and winked at him, the young man tried to ignore him.

-"This is number 42, Jay Halstead, a CPD Detective from the intelligence unit, to be handled with caution and a firm hand, this one isn't for the newbies ladies and gents!" The crowd laughed, made gasps and sounds of surprise. "He's 37 years old, in good health, likes to obey and loooves handcuffs!" The crowd laughed again. "This dear boy needs a mistress or a master to take care of him ladies and gents, bets start at 15000 dollars. Who says 15500?" Obviously the tall man raised his hand but he said:

-"15000 and not a cent more here!" The auctioneer looked in his direction with a frown and when he finally saw him, lost his frown and nodded. Another man raised his hand and said:

-"20000 here!" But the auctioneer said:

-"Sold! At 15000 to master Derek. Next!" A couple of men escorted Jay downstage and then attached a collar around his neck and a leash to it before taking him backstage to a smaller room. A few minutes after, the tall dark-haired man entered with a grin on his face.

-"Here's my new pet: Jay Halstead... sorry, Detective Jay Halstead!" He came closer, face totally unreadable for Jay who tried to move away, but the man holding his leash violently made him kneel instead. The stranger looked at the man and said: "He's feisty this one, just the way I like them!" The man nodded and handed the leash to him.

-"Enjoy your new acquisition master Derek." He said before leaving the room. It was only the two of them now and Jay was feeling worried more than pissed off, he was very thirsty too. His new master moved a hand towards him and he flinched.

-"Easy now, I'm just gonna take that gag off officer..." Jay stopped moving and let him, at least he would be able to ask for water. "Now, I want you to behave or I'm gonna have to punish you. So, keep your mouth shut, unless I tell you to speak. Got it?" Jay nodded without really meaning it, too eager to get rid of the gag. "Good boy." Said the man apparently called Derek. As Jay stretched his mouth and licked his lips the man stood silently in front of him watching him with a smirk, the cop had a moment of hesitation but finally asked:

-"Could I have some water?" The tall man tilted his head to the side and looked at Jay like he was the dumbest person in the world.

-"Remind me something, what did I just say to you?" Asked Derek as he took a step closer to Jay.

-"To keep my mouth shut."

-"That's right! So you're not death... what are you then? Thick, stupid, dumb or you just want me to punish you?"

-"I'm just very thirsty." Replied Jay defiantly. The tall man chuckled and looked at Jay silently again., then he nodded and said:

-"I've got exactly what you need..." He took the leash and went around Jay to tie his hands in his back with it, the cop struggled but ended up being half-chocked with his collar by the tall man who continued: "Don't try to fight the ineluctable boy, save your strength!" He came back to Jay's front and let him breathe for a few seconds, then he opened his fly and Jay frowned, he tried to get up but the man kept him on his knees, still holding him firmly by his collar. "You're thirsty huh? You're gonna drink my cum then. And don't be a fool and do something stupid or I'll fucking castrate you, do I make myself clear?"

-"I'm not gonna give you a blow job, not in a million years you sicko! Get away from me or I'll fucking bite your dick off!!" The man grabbed Jay by the hair and the collar, roughly pushing his head backwards and leaning over him.

-"No, you're not gonna do that." He said in a calm tone. Jay had clenched his teeth and the two men silently stared at each other. The tall man was winning the staring contest and Jay knew it, he shook his head no as he tried to get away again.

-"Please don..."

Slap! A fast but heavy hand landed on Jay’s cheek, surprising him.

-"And what was it I told you about that pretty mouth of yours?" Jay frowned. "Since you can't keep it shut, open it, wide." The cop kept his mouth closed. "Open it Jay, I don’t want to use force but I will if you keep on playing stubborn." Jay shivered at the intensity the man exhibited but kept his mouth shut. "As you wish boy." The man grabbed a bag and took a strange object out of it, made of metal and leather, Jay had never seen one of those before. When the man walked behind him he tried to escape, but was grabbed by his collar and forced to stay on his knees.

-"Shhh, easy." Derek then pulled the collar at the back, keeping a knee to block the boy's body from moving, effectively strangling Jay who started fighting harder to get free until he could not move any more, all energy lost, on the brink of suffocating. Derek let him go, he opened his mouth wide to inhale and at that moment the man shoved the object he had been holding in his mouth. That's when Jay realised what the device was for: keeping his mouth wide opened. He frowned and shook his head desperately trying to stop the man from attaching it but it was useless.

-"There, a nice and widely opened mouth waiting for my cock, what a lovely sight!" Derek laughed and Jay started panicking, being suddenly too restrained for his taste, he struggled to get free or just move away from the tall man, get up and be able to kick him hopefully. But instead he found himself held by his collar again, his nose in front of the man's crotch as he opened his fly and took out his already hardened cock. Jay tried to talk with the device holding his mouth open and begged the man to stop but he slapped him again.

-"Here, that’ll shut you up!" The man shoved his erect cock in Jay's mouth with no further ado, holding tight onto the collar, the cop's eyes widened and he tried to move away again, but there was nothing he could do. The sensation of a cock in his mouth was new, he had dreamt about being with a man, but he had always imagined being the one in control, not being the bottom, not being used like this. At the same time there was something interesting about not being in control, thought the detective, something relaxing and exciting at the same time. Above him the tall man was making sounds of pleasure, almost groaning. "Look at me kitten." He said and Jay looked up for a second, the lust in the man's eyes made him feel strange and he looked away, which in return made the man chuckle and that made Jay’s face heat up. “I can smell your arousal kitten.” He said with a smirk in which Jay saw long canines. The detective wanted to investigate that matter but had no time to do so because after a few more thrusts, the man sped up and went deeper into his throat, he started lacking air and making gurgling noises and gasps, drooling on his chin, a taste of pre-cum spreading in his mouth. He looked up at the tall man, begging for air with his eyes, hoping to be understood, but all he saw was a pair of bright red eyes devouring him wantonly. Jay frowned and felt a deep instinct of fear grow inside him, red eyes, shining like a ruby, like a predator. But what predator has red eyes? What was he?

The man kept on fucking his mouth roughly, apparently not bothered by Jay’s sudden renewed fighting instinct. He pulled his hair to make him deep-throat him and hummed at the vibrations Jay made around his limb as he groaned with discomfort and pain. He made the cop suck his dick until he came, spilling his seed in his mouth to the last drop, holding him with his head backwards to make him swallow it all. When he was done he tussled the cop's hair and said:

-"Attaboy. Now I'm gonna take this off, but you're gonna stay quiet this time, or I'm gonna fuck your tight virgin hole right away to teach you another lesson. Am I clear?" Jay looked wary but nodded. The man took the device out of his mouth and Jay stayed silent. His throat was in pain and the taste of cum was all over his mouth. He swallowed, trying to get rid of it but it did not work.

-"Here." Said Derek showing him a bottle of water and taking it to his mouth to make him drink. Jay swallowed eagerly the whole content of the small plastic bottle, only when he was done did he notice the strange taste, he frowned and looked at the tall man questioningly. "Yes, that's right detective, it was laced..."

-"Fucking ba..." Jay's husky voice was cut off by the hand that landed on his cheek violently.

Slap!

-"We're gonna have a talk about rules when we get home kitten." He nodded. "But right now, I'm gonna show you that I'm a man of my word and fuck your tight virgin hole right here, right now to teach you your second lesson of the day." Jay's eyes widened and he exploded:

-"Don't search for excuses you twisted fuck, you’v..."

Slap! The next blow was hard and sent Jay's head turning to the side, but that did not stop him.

-"You can go to hell, I'm never gonna..."

Slap! Slap! Slap! Derek had grabbed him by the collar again and was sending blows at a rhythm that ended up making Jay's head spin. He then made the boy stand up and unbuttoned his pants. The cop struggled uselessly with his hands still tied behind his back, the tall man pushed his trousers and boxers down to his knees and made him bend down over the table that was there. Jay's lovely bottom was offered to him and he made a moan of appreciation at the sight.

-"Look at that sexy ass! Boy, I'm glad I bought it!" Jay groaned and struggled as the man rubbed and grabbed his cheeks,

\- “Don’t touch me! Get off me you fuck!” Shouted Jay as he kicked backwards as well as he could with his feet caught in his pants and blocked by Derek's legs.

-"Do you want me to use lube?" Asked the man. There was a pause, Jay got lost in his thoughts for a second, in his memory of a fantasy he had when he was younger, one he played in his bed alone at night sometimes, the fantasy of being kidnapped by this guy next door he fancied at the time a dark-haired man that looked a bit like this Derek. "This is a question you're supposed to answer detective, in case you're wondering." Continued the master, startling Jay as he did. He chuckled seeing how spaced out the cop looked and Jay almost told him to go fuck himself, but then he thought about it and since this was going to happen, because no-one was coming to his rescue and there was no way for him to escape, he answered in a rough voice:

-"Yes... please." Fearing the pain a dry fuck would inflict him, because he was still a virgin on that side, despite his curiosity.

-"Listen to that boy being polite, good! But I wanna hear: Yes please master." Jay clenched his teeth and almost made a face before he finally gave the man what he wanted:

-"Yes please master." He said in a low and still husky voice.

-"Good boy!" Said the tall man. "Well done, I'll use lube to reward you." Jay felt the cold liquid fall on his hole and he shivered, shook his head no but kept quiet. The next sensation was big, too big, stretching his hole way too much, he gaped silently at first but then it turned to aaahs and groans until he could not hold back a shaky:

-"It hurts! It... it hurts sir! Master... Please... mo... more lube... please master!"

Slap! This time Jay jolted as the hand landed on his ass-cheek.

-"Who said you could speak?" Jay whined in distress and turned around to beg with his eyes. "That's better." Said the man as he pulled his cock out. Jay let out a sigh and almost sobbed, but managed to get a hold of himself. The man added lube and this time slid his fingers inside Jay instead of his cock, the cop shivered nonetheless and gaped silently again, two fingers were definitely having an effect on him even if it wasn't really painful it was intense. An intensity he had been needing without knowing it, or at least without accepting it. And being tied was not so bad any more, like it added to the feeling of intensity somehow. Jay was desperately trying to analyse what he was living until Derek added more lube and a third finger that made him jolt and whine with pleasure of an intensity he had not expected, he started moaning in rhythm as the tall man hit his prostate willingly. As Jay started breathing a bit faster with pleasure, the man took his fingers out and replaced them with his now completely erect cock, it was a big stretch and Jay's body arched in an attempt to escape the penetration.

-"Stay right here kitten.” Said Derek putting a warm and soft hand on Jay’s back. “Push out if you want to make it easier on yourself, but you're not escaping this. I told you I'm a man of my word." The thick cock slid in slowly, almost allowing Jay to get used to it, almost, he groaned with his teeth clenched until he finally cried out loud as Derek buried himself completely inside him. It was more than he had expected, more than he had fantasised about, it was big and painful but also warm and good, he was feeling filled, owned. These sensations were new and he already wanted more of them, if only he could catch his breath and stop shivering for a second.

Derek had stopped moving, allowing Jay to adjust to his considerable size and taking the time to admire his view, the cop’s body was slender, muscular, smooth white skin, he lowered his chest and whispered to Jay: "That's it boy, all of me inside you, it feels good doesn't it? Being filled by your master." Jay was incapable of saying a word, mouth gaped trying to catch his breath and eyes blinking to regain control of their blurred vision while his body shivered uncontrollably.

-"Ngh..." Was all he managed to respond.

-"Yeah I know it makes you speechless." Derek chuckled. “Now breathe kitten.” He started moving back and forth slowly. The movement made it all too intense for Jay who jolted and begged with a shaky and rough voice:

-"Aaah! Ah! No... Mmh... hu... hurts! Ma..ster! Please!"

Slap! The boy jumped again and whined. But the coming and going did not slow down at all, on the contrary, the tall man was being rough. Jay looked back at him, not talking, just pleading with his wet eyes.

\- “This is not making love Jay, this is me punishing you with a rough fuck.” Derek added more lube. “And I’m being easy on you.” Jay felt the cold liquid and was grateful that it actually made things a little better, he kept his mouth closed to avoid making sounds, he definitely did not wanted this man to think he was enjoying this.

-"Oh yeah... that's a nice and tight hole, kitten, you're making your master happy!" Said Derek before he started ramming into Jay at an unforgiving pace, the cop felt overwhelmed by his senses faster than he had anticipated and found himself moaning with pleasure louder than he had ever done. "That's right boy, your master's cock's making you feel good isn't it?" Jay could not respond, he was lost in these new sensations, a part of him enjoying being handled like this, feeling this hard limb inside him, while another part was telling him he was being raped and should not feel any pleasure at all. He battled against his own mind until Derek started hitting his sweet spot, that's when Jay completely lost control of himself, he yelped each time the thick cock hit it and moaned as it slid back out, again and again until he literally screamed as he came hard, spilling his cum all over the floor under the table beneath him, his body arching again, shaking with the waves of pleasure that hit him one after the other, he tightened his hole and Derek came too, deep inside him, this time he groaned literally and Jay turned around to look at him surprised a man could make such a growl. What he saw made him freeze. Derek had big and sharp teeth, canines of a wolf, red eyes, his body was quite hairy and he seemed bigger too, more muscular. Derek, the animal-like man was taking his time emptying his semen inside him, slowly coming and going, Jay opened his mouth again because he needed answers:

-"What are you?”

Slap! The cop jumped and yelped before he went completely quiet, maybe now was not the time for explanations. Derek slid out of him but Jay did not move from the table, the man went to get something in his bag and Jay stayed still, trying to make sense of what he had just seen, the man came back and shoved a plug in Jay's hole with no warning, the boy yelped and turned to look at the man. He was smirking, looking proud and like he was in complete control. Jay sobbed softly at the unbearable reality of this thought, feeling like destiny was spitting on him.

-“This will keep my cum inside you, that way you’ll smell like me kitten.” Said Derek cupping Jay’s face, the cop felt unsettled by the gesture. “We’ll talk later about who I am. For now, just stay quiet.” Then the master dressed him, pulling his boxers and trousers back up, closing his fly and buckling his belt. The cop let him because he had no strength left. "There you go boy." He then said. Jay was feeling heavier and light-headed at the same time, he frowned and looked at the tall man. "You should be starting to feel the effects of the drugs now... Time to go home!" The cop realised he was actually completely out of it, finding it hard to stand up and it was not because of his sore hole, vision blurred and hearing impaired, he blinked looking at the tall man, visibly dazed and confused, confirming his claim. "Yeah I know, here, drink more water." He put the bottle to Jay's lips and the boy drank without even thinking about it, he was too thirty. "Good boy, now, let's go to your new home."

When Jay came to he was handcuffed to a bed by a hand, covered by blankets and naked as a worm apart from a collar around his neck and a plug still buried inside him. He panicked as he realised how fresh and clean he smelled: someone had washed him. He wanted to take the plug out but instead jolted up and started pulling on his cuff frenetically, looking around the room for anything that could be used as a weapon. He yelled:

-"HELP! somebody help! I'm a police officer, call 911! HELP!" The door to the room opened after a short while and the tall man appeared. Jay stopped yelling and looked at him defiantly even if he was cold, hungry and rather scared.

-"Finally awake!" He said as he entered followed by another man. Jay's mouth fell when he saw the man's face:

-"Severide? Is that you?" He asked. The man looked up and gaped silently in surprise. "Fuck... you've been missing for three months, we've been looking all over for you! Are you alri..." Jay stopped talking when he realised Kelly was actually discreetly telling him to shut up, looking worried and scared, the look on Derek's face and the way he had tilted his head made it clear: he should have kept quiet.

-"D'you hear that Kelly?” Said Derek more than he asked. “That's the noise a bad kitten makes when he wants to feel some pain." Kelly looked at Jay with a wary and sorry face. “It’s because he doesn’t know the rules yet, but you know the rules don’t you Kelly?”

\- “Yes master.” Replied the fireman with no hesitation.

\- "Down big guy." Said Derek pointing at the floor and Kelly obeyed right away, kneeling right where he had been told. The tall man kept on walking towards Jay. "I told you we would have a conversation about rules, but I believe it's useless if you can't follow one simple rule such as keeping your mouth SHUT!" The cop jumped at the tone the man had used and tried to move away but the handcuff made it impossible. Derek watched him struggle for a second and continued: "Stop that RIGHT NOW boy." He said it in a stern and annoyed voice that made Jay obey instantly. "Now come closer." The boy was breathing fast, looking like a rabbit in the headlights, naked and trying to protect his private part with his free hand, torn between his fear telling him to obey and his ego telling him to stay where he was. "I said COME CLOSER! I hate repeating myself, don't I Kelly?"

-"Yes master you do." Replied Kelly in a second.

-"And what happens when I get pissed off about it?"

-"Pain master." Replied the fireman, looking at Jay with a wince and then at the ground before him.

-"That's right, pain..." Said Derek looking at Jay, the latter had moved towards him shakily, he then flinched when the tall man grabbed him by the hair and pulled him his way, his face a few inches away from his. "Do you want pain Jay?"

-"Go to hell you monster!" Derek's eyebrows raised themselves and he turned around to look at Kelly and said:

-"Did you hear that Kelly? Is that a correct answer?"

-"N...no master..." Replied Kelly with a faltering voice wincing and clenching his teeth, eyes glued to the floor.

-"No it's not! This is an answer that begs for punishment. Yes it is!" The tall man uncuffed Jay and the boy looked wary, but as soon as he was untied from the bed pole he jumped on Derek, at least he tried to, he had not considered how weak he still was and the other man easily evaded his attack, within seconds the situation had turned against Jay, he was now cuffed in his back again and pinned to the bed. A few seconds too fast for it all to be normal, or was it because he was still under the influence of the drug? Was Derek that much faster and stronger?

-"You’re gonna have to learn to behave boy..." Derek moved his body to be next to Jay, still holding him firmly.

\- “And you should learn the law! I’m a police officer, you can’t...”

Slap! Jay groaned.

-"That's right, a good spanking will teach you... I hope for your own sake!" He chuckled and proceeded to slapping Jay's bare ass, one cheek after the other in rhythm. He did so until Jay was in tears and whining softly into the mattress underneath him. "Have you had enough?" Asked the master. Jay wanted to insult him, spit at his face, stab him but he was feeling weak and tired, needed the spanking to stop so he replied:

-"Yes master."

-"Attaboy!" Said Derek. "Do you want your master to make you feel better now?" Jay replied yes before he even thought about the question, when a warm hand landed on the plug buried inside his arse he jolted and said:

-"No I... don't... no master..." Then he moaned because Derek was doing something that just felt too good, Jay's head fell on the mattress and he started moaning, dazed with the sudden pleasure invading his senses mixed with the still burning sensation of Derek's hands on his cheeks. His master toyed with his hole until he came, ejaculating all over the floor and then pushed the plug back in.

-"There you go boy. Say thank you to your master now." Jay was trying to catch his breath, blinking and looking high so Derek let it pass when the boy did not answer. Instead he chuckled. "You act tough, but you're very sensitive aren't you kitten?" Jay looked at him like he was trying to decipher what he had just said so he cupped his face gently. "Yes you are and your master likes it!" The boy frowned but did not try to evade the touch, to Derek's surprise, he almost leaned into it.

-"Permission to talk master?" Asked Kelly.

-"Permission denied." Replied his master. "Go prepare some food for him, set the table in the kitchen. We'll join you in a minute."

-"What should I prepare master?"

-"Something healthy and sating boy." Replied the man like the question was tiring him more than it should have. Kelly swiftly got up and said:

-"Yes master. Right away." And left the room.

Jay came back to his senses and moved from the awkward position he had, half laid on the bed half on the floor, to sit even more awkwardly on the bed because his arse was on fire. Next to him Derek was patiently waiting.

-"You took your punishment well Jay, but I want you to understand that I'm not gonna waste my time correcting you everyday. You're gonna have to learn the rules fast because my patience is very limited. I'll give you time alone with Kelly so he can tell you all about it." Derek fetched some clothes and tossed them to the detective. "Come on, get dressed, time for you to eat." Jay wanted to insult him again but he was too happy about being allowed to wear some clothes so he said nothing.

Kelly had prepared a deliciously smelling meal for him and his belly gurgled as he entered the kitchen. Derek pointed at a seat and he took it with no question. Then the tall man sat next to him and Kelly handed him a plate filled with food.

-"I'm gonna feed you boy, turn around to face me." _Humiliation_ is the first word that came to Jay's mind, this man wanted to humiliate him by all the means possible, in front of Severide, a man he had always liked, a lot. But he was hungry, needed food to get stronger and stand a chance to escape this place so he obeyed silently. Derek fed him and told him the many rules he had to observe from now on. There were a lot of them and a part of Jay feared he would not remember them all. "You get a trial time, don’t worry, I will remind you the rules if you forget them during that time, but don't play around with me or I'll hurt you bad. D'you understand me?" Derek’s eyes turned red again and Jay shivered.

-"Yes master." He replied. He wanted to ask again what sort of creature Derek was but he was actually scared of making the man-beast angry so he kept quiet.

After feeding the cop, Derek took him to a small room that looked like an office, the man probably worked from his home. He showed him the computer screen, there were his team mates from Intelligence and his brother as well as a few people he spent time with at Molly's all on recent looking pictures.

-"You see these people? They will get hurt if you try to escape and killed if you succeed at doing so. Got it?" Jay looked at him, the cold look in the man's eye made it clear for Jay: he was definitely not making idle threats.

-"I understand master." He replied politely.

-"Good boy!" The man nodded and took a rather relaxed attitude. "Now, time for you to go back to your room kitten." Jay followed him to the room but took the time to look around as much as possible, taking in as much information as he could, casing the place and its content, potential weapons, phones, exits. The place was rather big apparently, a mansion of some sort probably in the forest judging by the view through the windows.

Derek uncuffed him but pulled a chain from under the bed that he attached to Jay's collar.

-"Really?" Asked Jay.

Slap! Another slap to his face, Jay could not keep his mouth shut any more:

-"Come on!" He yelled. “What is it that makes you scared of having a conversation?” Derek’s hand moved fast, this time Jay was sure of it, this man wasn’t just human, he was too fast.

Slap! He raised his hands to catch Derek's and stop him but the tall man was definitely faster than him as well as much stronger, it became very clear at that moment. Jay found himself forced to his knees again, half-strangled by his collar. Then the blows kept on coming, hitting his face one cheek after the other, punctuated by Derek's stern voice while the cop desperately tried to breathe with his throat under pressure.

Slap!

-"You..."

Slap!

-"...will..."

Slap!

-"...learn..."

Slap!

-"...to..."

Slap!

-"...obey!" Derek let him go and Jay fell to the floor, coughing and sobbing in spite of himself. He looked at the master standing tall next to him. "Apologise." Said Derek. Jay tried to talk but his voice was gone, he cringed and tried again, warily.

-"I'm mh so..sorry mas... master." He finally managed to say. Derek was still looking pissed off and Jay shivered as he realised it.

-"Take off your clothes." Said the tall man. Jay whimpered softly, silently shook his head no, begging with his eyes. Derek looked at the door and said: "Come here Kelly help him a little will you, remind him the rules for me as you do."

-"Yes master." Replied Kelly as he stepped in their direction. When he arrived next to Jay he kneeled and said: "Master doesn't like to repeat himself Jay." The cop looked at him incredulous, blinked and nodded. He then took his clothes off, the part of him telling him to comply instead of getting more pain obviously winning any argument happening within him at that moment. So he found himself in Adam's clothes again, standing awkwardly between Kelly and Derek, feeling more exposed than ever.

-"Now I want you on all fours on that bed." Said Derek, Jay frowned as he looked at him, his inner struggle going for a new round of arguments as he stood still. Kelly's hand on his back gently pushing him made him move.

-"Kelly? What..."

-"Master will hurt you if you don't obey and if you're too stubborn he'll..." Kelly lowered his eyes but did not finish his sentence as he gently pushed Jay towards the bed with a shaky hand.

-"He'll what?" Asked Jay looking at his worried friend.

-"I will unwind my anger on Kelly, and then on your friends if he dies." Replied Derek. "Now, do as you're told Jay. Don't test my patience any more." The cop obeyed because Kelly looked like he was about to crumble, it was something surreal to him, this man was a firefighter, he could handle what would make most people panic and run. Why was he so afraid of this Derek? Was he already aware of his animalistic side?

-"Yes master." He replied as he got on the bed and exposed himself as ordered. Tried to stop his mind from guessing all the possible things that could happen to him in this position and was startled when the master said:

-"Kelly, get on that bed behind him and lick his hole, toy with his plug with your teeth and tongue only, no hands." Jay felt goosebumps travel throughout his body at the idea of Severide doing that to him. He felt himself blushing and kept his face forward to hide it from the others.

-"Y... yes master." Replied Kelly apparently just as unsettled as Jay. He then obeyed and Jay shivered when the fireman's shy tongue landed on his plugged anus. Kelly quickly started licking around the plug and as Jay started moaning softly he became more eager. Derek looked at them for a moment, started stroking his hardening member through his jeans until it was tenting and not comfortable any more, he opened his fly and walked behind Kelly, he lowered the fireman’s trousers, exposing his bare arse and slowly played with the plug that was there. The fireman moaned and stopped what he was doing for a second, completely taken by his sudden own pleasure.

-"Keep working that tight hole Kelly, pull on that plug, make that boy moan for me."

-"Yes master." Replied Kelly a little too eagerly for Jay, and indeed, when he came back to the cop's arse, he was much more motivated and soon Jay started moaning even if wanted not to. Derek grinned and lubed his cock before pressing himself into Kelly, the fireman groaned and pushed out to let him in, shivered and gaped when Derek pushed in all the way to the hilt.

-"Aah master..." He moaned with his back arched before he could breathe properly again and went back to Jay's hole. This time he became zealous, pushing his tongue inside the cop, biting the plug, pulling it out and then pushing it in, using it as a dildo and a rather large one. Jay was in awe at Kelly’s ability to make him feel things he had never felt before, he moaned and grabbed the blankets underneath him, turned around to look at Kelly. The muscular firefighter was on all fours behind him, his face buried in his arse, his own arse up and behind them their master was fucking him roughly, Jay could feel each thrust he was giving pass through Kelly, he could also feel the fireman's breath on the wet skin of his rear, hear his moans and gasps as well as Derek's. He did not wanted this to be arousing but his body was finding it so. He was fully erect now and if he only could have admitted it to himself: he wanted more. He wanted a cock inside him, not just a small plug, he wanted more sensations, more stretching, more filling. He groaned unable to say or do anything else. When Kelly came with a loud moan behind him, he had to turn around to watch, his eyes landed on Derek's cock as it slid out of the fireman’s hole, before they moved up to the man himself and somehow he looked like he had understood Jay's need. He gently moved Kelly to the side, the fireman fell on the bed trying to catch his breath and said:

-"Thank you master." Derek then kneeled on the bed and came closer to Jay, the detective was blinking, looking at him through his aroused daze, not moving, waiting.

-"That's right boy, now it's your turn to cum for your master." Said Derek as he positioned himself at Jay's entrance. He pulled out the toy and gave it to Kelly. "Go wash these two plugs as well as yourself sweetheart."

-"Yes master." Kelly obeyed. Derek slid his cock inside Jay and the boy fell to his elbows as he gaped silently with his eyes wide open, this was definitely bigger than the plug, he hissed in pain and his master added lube before he even had time to say a word. He moaned as Derek picked up his pace, holding him by the hips and making his body sway back and forth as he rammed into him, going deep and hitting his prostate in turns until Jay was orgasming loudly, until he fell on the bed where Derek finished himself inside him with a series of spasms, ejaculating deep within the boy again with a groan louder than it should have been again.

Then Jay felt something strange, something he could have sworn was growing inside him, he was out of breath, body shivering with the intensity of it all, he looked at Derek who seemed to want to stay buried inside him, riding him. He was about to ask what was happening but the caresses that followed unsettled Jay. A part of him wanted to tell the man to stop but it was nice, soothing, warm and gentle, he exhaled softly and let his head drop back on the pillow as warm hands rubbed his back sensually.

-"What is it that you want to say to your master?" Asked Derek.

-"Thank you master." Said Jay and he meant it. Derek smiled and tussled his new boy’s hair as he said:

\- “That’s a good boy. Well done Jay.” The two men stayed quiet for a while, until Kelly came back from the bathroom, smelling fresh and clean. Derek welcomed him with an extended arm and Kelly walked straight into it. Jay was feeling awkward about it and wondering why.

\- “Permission to speak master?” He said, Derek looked at him proudly and replied:

\- “Permission granted, well done for asking Jay.”

\- “What… what are you master? Because your eyes… they glow red and…” _You have long and sharp teeth_ wanted to add Jay but somehow it felt too weird to say it out loud, too much like a fairy tale, but one of those with no happy ending probably.

\- “I’m a werewolf.” Simply replied Derek as he kept on caressing his back with one hand while the other was doing the same thing on Kelly’s back. Jay turned around and looked at him straight in the eyes, frowning, a bit wary about the answer and what it could mean. “What you’re feeling inside you right now is my knot. Like wolves, like plugs it is meant to keep my semen inside you.”

\- “Wha… how long does it last?” Asked Jay worried that he might have to stay like this, with the man’s cock buried inside him for too much time, he was already getting oversensitive and feeling every move Derek made with too much accuracy.

\- “It depends. But don’t worry, you won’t get pregnant.” Jay looked at him incredulous and replied:

\- “I know: we’re both men.”

\- “No… you’re a man and I’m a supernatural creature.” Corrected the wolf and suddenly Jay felt worried about getting pregnant. Derek smelled his change of mood and fear and continued: “Don’t worry, I don’t want to have pups with you. Relax kitten.” The wolf moved slightly and said to Kelly: “Why don’t you get in bed too Kelly, help me massage this kitten’s back and make him feel relaxed.”

\- “Yes master.” Replied the fireman. Jay felt the mattress move behind his back and Kelly settle down next to his body. He felt his hands, probably as big and warm as Derek but much more gentle on his back, caressing him in an almost tickling way. Jay’s belly was as full as his bottom and after cumming again he was starting to feel sleepy, pinned on the bed by his master, with fours hands massaging his back and nothing else to do but enjoy things, he abandoned control and dozed off.

  
  


  
  


The next time Jay woke up he was alone in bed, attached by his collar to the damned thing. He was still as naked as the day he was born, still had a plug inside him, luckily it wasn’t his master’s cock any more, they were not stuck. This time, Jay took the sex toy out of him, grunting as he pulled it out because of its shape: it was a big stretch to pass the ring of muscles out of his arse. It wasn’t painful, more uncomfortable because it was not as soft as a real penis. Jay looked at the device in his hand, there was cum on it, Derek’s cum and Jay wanted to lick it, but he stopped himself and threw the thing away, torn between the thoughts of his rational mind and his animalistic, raw and intense desires. He had never found himself in this situation before. Sex had always been something ‘normal’ to him. Do it, cum and kiss the girl, end of story. Now here he was having a strange mix of feelings and ideas, sexual ideas and desires, sensations he wanted to experiment, like a teenager discovering sexuality, horny and hot as hell with very few active neurones.

He wondered if he was under the influence of a drug, after all, it was definitely possible since the wolf had used some before. Maybe a drug was making him so excited. It had to be a drug. Jay thought about Derek, about his cock sliding out of Kelly’s hole and that made his own penis twitch, he wondered if he should give himself a handjob to calm down, wondered what would happen if Derek arrived at that moment, if he was allowed to do that without asking for permission. It annoyed him and he decided to take that liberty, after all it was his body. He started rubbing himself slowly and the image of Derek fucking him roughly appeared in his mind, he tried to think about something else, about himself fucking Kelly but it did not work, all he could imagine was Derek buried inside him, his hands holding his hips and pulling his body to penetrate him deeper. Derek’s red eyes looking down at him and devouring him wantonly. Derek and Derek again and only. Jay jumped as the door opened, he stopped wanking himself and looked up warily. The wolf was at the door with a smirk on his lips, white canines just showing their tips on his lower lip. He walked towards Jay and said:

\- “I thought I could smell your arousal kitten, I wasn’t sure if I was imagining it or not. You see, I really want to fuck you in every position possible and hear you moan as I do so… I don’t know why you have that effect on me… but you really make me horny kitten.” Jay felt his cock twitch again at the declaration, for a second he thought about saying ‘ _Me too_ ’, but it was all too weird, surreal. Derek was almost at the bed and Jay thought about moving, maybe. But he stayed where he was, silent, hands on his crotch, sat on the hedge of the bed. The wolf’s warm hand cupped his face and slid down to his shoulder, gently pushed him backwards until he laid down on his back. “I want to fill you with my semen until you completely smell like me.” Said the wolf, his eyes were red again and Jay found it mesmerising, arousing even. He was feeling like a rag doll being handled by his master or rather a sex doll, whatever it was, he was not in control of himself, he was letting Derek do as he pleased with his body, just looking at him. The wolf climbed on the bed and pulled Jay a little upwards, lifted his legs up in the air and stopped for a second to say: “Look at your body kitten, so beautiful. I’m glad I possess you.” ‘ _I’m not your possession_ ’ was what Jay wanted to say but instead he replied:

\- “Please fuck me master…” He closed his mouth, eyes wide open as he realised what he had just said out loud, the smile on Derek’s face made his belly react in a weird way. A way that reminded him of relationships and love, which unsettled him even more.

\- “Yes kitten, your master’s gonna make you feel good…” Said the wolf as he opened his fly and let out his half erect limb close to Jay’s bottom, so close it made him shiver at the view. A wave of heat travelled throughout his entire body, making sweat instantly.

\- “Ha… have you drugged me?” Asked Jay and for a second Derek looked surprised.

\- “I have drugged you at the slave auction to bring you here, that’s all…” The wolf looked really puzzled about the question, a light frown on him, he added: “The only drug you’re on right now kitten, is your own arousal.” It was now Jay’s turn to look puzzled. If he was not under the influence of any drug then what was happening to him?

\- “That’s… not normal… I…” He shook his head, frowning as he tried to understand what was going on within him, until Derek positioned himself at his entrance and every thought left his mind to be replaced with pure sexual arousal. Suddenly his position made him feel even more exposed than a few seconds ago: he was on his back, legs up and resting on Derek’s muscular upper arms, pressed against them by strong hands, the wolf’s big cock was pressed against his hole, in this position he could see everything, revel in the tanned and muscular body leaning over him, restraining him with gentle force. The wolf’s eyes turned into a brighter shade of red, his gaze detailing every inch of Jay’s body sensually until he stopped and frowned.

\- “Where’s your plug kitten?” He asked and Jay winced as he showed him the toy on the floor with a timid hand. “Why did you do that? Who told you you could take it out?”

\- “I… It was bothering me… I…” As he looked at Derek’s face Jay understood the mistake he had made, remembered the rule that said ‘ _The master takes all decisions for the pet, the pet will not take any initiat_ _i_ _ves_.’ “I’m sorry, I forgot the rule about decisions master… I had just woken up… I’m not used to this…” Derek moved his upper body forward and Jay flinched but the wolf simply cupped his face gently as he said:

\- “Alright, I understand. I’ll let it pass. Like I said, I will give you time to learn the rules.” Jay exhaled and nodded, relieved. “You’ve been a good boy, admitting your mistake.” As he said that Derek pressed his now fully hardened member inside Jay’s hole slowly. The human opened his mouth and the wolf mimicked him as he slid himself in slowly, eyes stuck on Jay’s, watching every little reaction. The boy arched his back and moaned, the penetration was giving him all the sensations he had been seeking and more, having Derek’s gaze looking down on him was making things even better somehow. Jay’s hand moved to touch his penis but the wolf stopped him.

\- “Please… master.” He begged.

\- “Don’t touch yourself.” Derek took Jay’s hands and pinned them on the bed over his head with one of his hands. He leaned and whispered to Jay’s ear: “I’ll make you cum kitten, don’t you worry about that.” He slid his cock out and then back in, Jay moaned softly. “But first I’m gonna fill you with my semen again.” He repeated his movement and buried himself a bit deeper, Jay moaned a bit louder. “I told you, I wanna make you smell like me.” The wolf stopped talking and started going back and forth at a slow pace, it was completely different from the rough fucks of before, it was making Jay shiver and writhe underneath him in a brand new way.

\- “Faster master… please?” Said Jay but the wolf chuckled.

\- “You are very horny indeed aren’t you kitten?” He smiled widely and his wolf’s teeth showed. Jay shivered at the sight, as if the potential danger was adding to his pleasure. Derek’s senses caught the imperceptible reaction and he growled.

\- “Ahh…” Said Jay in a shaky exhale with eyes wide open in reaction. The vibrations of the growling had travelled directly to his own cock, he was now in awe before the creature currently giving him such pleasure, the perfect body controlling him, pinning him with one hand, the large cock sliding in and out of his hole at an excruciatingly slow pace. “More please… master...” He whined, begging with his eyes, trying to move his pelvis to a faster pace. Derek’s second hand grabbed his hip and pinned it on the mattress.

\- “Don’t move kitten, let me handle you.” Derek pressed himself in all the way to the hilt and Jay gaped, blinked and exhaled shakily at the deepening sensation. The wolf slid his knees under Jay’s back, pulling his lower body up, pressing his cock deeper. The human moaned when he was allowed to let his legs come back down to the sides. Then, to his surprise, the wolf pulled his chest towards him and kissed him wantonly. It was a sloppy kiss, possessive and a bit rough. Jay kissed back, moaned and whimpered, felt his cock twitch with interest. Then Derek started moving back and forth again.

\- “Aaah fuck! Aaah… yeah…” Jay yelped breaking the kiss. His arms grabbed Derek’s back and he held onto it for dear life, overwhelmed with the new sensations that riding his master’s cock was giving him. The wolf was actually handling him completely with his two hands under his bottom, making his body move up and down on his shaft, keeping his hole wide open with his fingers pressed in his ass-cheeks.

\- “I like being buried inside you kitten… the smell of your arousal makes me crazy…” Said Derek as he picked up his pace. “I just want to fuck you senseless boy.”

\- “Fuck me master!” Said Jay without thinking about it, just because that was exactly what he wanted at that instant. Derek growled when he heard Jay’s answer and the human felt the vibrations again. “Yes, yes, yes…” He said in rhythm as his master rammed into him faster and faster. Their bodies fell back onto the mattress and Jay found himself pinned under Derek’s full weight, his warm chest pressed against his. The wolf licked his neck and Jay moaned as a shiver ran down his spine, the wolf pushed his legs up again to fuck him deeper and Jay kept on shouting yes in pace. The wolf came inside him and that made him cum too, they both orgasmed at the same time and moaned in unison. The wolf bit his neck, Jay yelped at first but then quieted down, there was a warm sensation spreading from the bite, something strange and most probably supernatural thought the human for a second. It was making him feel safe and owned. He thought about male wolves biting their female to mate and the image stuck in his head. He felt the wolf’s knot grow inside him this time and the sensation made him moan with pleasure, pressing against his prostate. He could feel Derek’s breath on his neck and the goosebumps spreading from there and he shivered anew.

\- “This is… feels… so good… how… what… what are you doing to me?” Asked Jay in a moaning voice, body squirming under the wolf. His master grabbed him and pressed his muscular body tightly against his own, enveloping him completely, his legs capturing Jay’s like snakes, at that moment Jay felt more owned than ever and he closed his eyes shut to plunge into the feeling. The wolf growled, the vibrations spread directly from his chest through Jay’s, the human hummed and the wolf stopped biting him. He licked the wound and slowly let go of his hold.

Jay reopened his eyes. He was feeling good, peaceful and warm, there was a quietness in him that was something new. He looked into the wolf’s eyes and was not surprised to find the same state of peacefulness. They looked into each other’s eyes silently for a while, then Derek tilted his head to the side, making a sort of surprised ‘huh’. He smiled and said:

\- “What you felt, I felt it too. I definitely wasn’t expecting this…” He caressed Jay’s face slowly as if mesmerised by his traits. “It’s what happens when a wolf and his true mate find each other… only… you’re not a wolf…” Jay frowned a little and said:

\- “Does that mean that I couldn’t possibly be your true mate?” Because all of the sudden the idea that something might stop him from being with the wolf, with Derek, was unbearable. There was a moment of silence, the wolf was watching him, smelling the air, visibly thinking.

\- “No, I believe that what happen happens for a reason.” He suddenly said.

\- “Okay… What does it mean? Being a wolf’s true mate, what does that mean, what does it imply master?” Derek frowned and tilted his head again.

\- “Why are you so interested about all this kitten?” He asked. Jay felt his cheeks turn red but he tried to keep his composure.

\- “I’m just trying to understand what happened to me and what is happening master. Pure curiosity I got from my job I guess…” The wolf was smirking, visibly not buying it.

\- “Right… Did I tell you that I can hear a heartbeat from more than a mile away? Or that I can smell your emotions as you sweat them? Or your arousal when you think you’ve got everything under control?” He chuckled and tussled Jay’s hair. “I don’t believe I had told you that, so now you know, there’s no point in trying to hide things from me or lie to me.” He winked at Jay and made a warm smile before continuing: “And to answer your question, being a wolf’s true mate means that you have a special connection with your mate, like soulmates, something deeper and… higher I guess, more spiritual if you know what I mean.” He looked at Jay to see if he was following him. “Also, both parties develop new abilities in connection to their mate, some say telepathy or something alike, some talk about being able to feel what the other feels, stuff like that…”

\- “You’ve never experienced it master?” Asked Jay because the wolf seemed uncertain.

\- “No. Finding a simple mate is hard enough when you’re a werewolf. Finding one’s true mate is just a fantasy we tell children to make them dream of a better world.” Replied the wolf with shifty eyes. At that moment Jay felt a void in his chest, a cold feeling flowing though him, he felt what the wolf was feeling and it scared him. It scared him but it also and mostly made him want to comfort him. So he raised his arms and took the surprised wolf in an embrace, he moaned too because moving had reminded him that Derek large limb was still inside him, his knot binding them together. The wolf stiffened at first, but as Jay would not let go, he relaxed. He could have easily freed himself but he had chosen to let the human hug him, he chose to let him cuddle him and he allowed himself to feel the warmth the boy was sending him.

\- “I can feel what you’re talking about…” Said Jay in a whisper. Then he kissed the wolf’s neck because he wanted to. Derek jumped and moved slightly backwards to look at the human’s face. His own face was unreadable to Jay’s detective mind, it made him wary, when Derek’s eyes turned red he shivered. “What’s… what did I…” Jay could not finish his sentence, Derek was kissing him wildly, tongue invading his mouth, wanton lips devouring his own, he was being kissed, sucked and licked all at the same time and it was making his head spin. He could also feel Derek’s raw and animalistic intentions or was it desires or fantasies? He was not sure what it was but he could feel it, that connection. The wolf stopped kissing him and they looked at each other silently again, both out of breath. Then Derek smirked as he looked at Jay and said:

\- “I guess I could do worse for a true mate…even if you’re just a human.” He shrugged and Jay smirked too. He tightened his arsehole, looking at the wolf gaping with sudden pleasure, eyes turning red anew. He grinned, happy to see that his connection to the wolf could also give him precious informations to gain the upper hand.

\- “I’m not just a human though… I’m your true mate apparently master…” Derek smiled and suddenly raised his chest, he inhaled as he did and then roared loudly. He made a sound that probably made every room in the place vibrate, it certainly made Jay who widened his eyes in surprise.

\- “Jesus!” He said. “Master, you’re… really loud you know?” Derek looked at him, he chuckled and replied:

\- “It’s supposed to be loud kitten.”

\- “Why is that?”

\- “I’m telling the pack that you’re mine Jay.” The detective stayed silent for a few seconds. Suddenly his mind was coming back online and he was being rather loud about kidnapping, raping and more raping, no matter the pleasure or connection, especially with a stranger. Especially with a man who had already kidnapped Kelly Severide.

\- “No… I’m not _yours_ …” He looked at Derek and the look in his eyes told him that their connection was real. He knew that the wolf could feel his inner struggle, that he was understanding it too.

\- “You’re mine like I’m yours Jay. If you want it too.” The detective’s inner struggle calmed down as he looked into the wolf’s eyes, he realised that being around Derek was actually soothing him, that his mind was quieter than usual when he was near.

\- “This is all too much to take in at the same time I think… You’re a werewolf, you’re…” He looked between them. “… still buried inside me, which technically means you’re still raping me, because I never agreed to this…” Derek growled and Jay hesitated for a second before he continued: “And now you’re telling me that I’m your _true mate_ and that we have a _special connection_. Which I can actually _feel_! Which is weirder than anything else here and that includes your eyes reddening!” He stopped to catch his breath, Derek was frowning but not interrupting him so he kept going. “This is beyond my usual area of expertise man, I mean master… Shit, this is beyond what normal humans experiment in their normal average lives, so forgive me if I need a bit of time to adjust… I mean I’ve only been kidnapped yesterday…” Jay stopped talking, he realised he had been talking loudly and vehemently, he was also thirsty now. Above him, Derek chuckled. He moved his upper body to grab something by the bedside. It was a bottle of water he showed it to Jay with a smirk. “Oh yeah, I almost forgot: you also drugged me, good way to start a relationship master!” Derek laughed.

\- “D’you want some water or not kitten?” He asked with an almost amused look on his face

\- “Yeah.” Replied Jay annoyed but not so much any more because he could feel the wolf’s happy mood melting with his mood. “This is so weird…” He said commenting on his inner impressions. “Am I always gonna feel what you feel like this?” He gestured between him and Derek. The wolf smirked.

\- “No, you can learn to control it apparently.”

\- “Apparently… says the wolf who has never experienced any of it.” Derek squinted his eyes and Jay felt the happy fluffy feeling inside him turn into a more strict, cold and powerful one.

\- “Don’t forget to call me master Jay. Don’t forget your place, even if we’re chatting, I’m still your master. Am I clear?” Jay exhaled sharply.

\- “Yes master, very clear.” The feelings inside him were what he was referring to, the fear and respect they imposed on him.

Derek moved towards him and unscrewed the bottle’s cap, he could have given Jay the bottle, but of course he preferred making him drink himself. He slid a careful hand under Jay’s neck to help him raise his head and placed the bottle neck in front of his lips.

\- “Do you really have to do that master?” Asked Jay. Derek looked at him with a blank face.

\- “Don’t ask stupid questions kitten. Please. I only do things I _want to do_.” Jay drank the water and observed how Derek seemed to enjoy making him drink. He wondered how doing something so simple could make a grown man or wolf look so happy. Then he realised he could actually feel what Derek was feeling, again.

\- “This is… it’s invading me… I mean it’s messing with my own feelings and emotions… It’s just too weird. How do I control it master?” Derek made a compassionate face and replied:

\- “You have to focus kitten. Focus on yourself and imagine a shield around your inner self.” Jay frowned.

\- “Okay…”

\- “Close your eyes.” Jay obeyed. “Now focus on your feelings or on your sensations, create a mental image of yourself… D’you see it?”

\- “Yeah…”

\- “Now imagine a shield made of light, of gold and silver, something powerful and unbreakable that surrounds you, something that keeps you safe from any intrusion, but also something that can filter what comes in, so you can pick what you take in or not, so you can choose to let it in.” Derek waited a few seconds. “Can you see it?”

\- “Yes master.” Replied Jay with a voice that sounded more confident.

\- “Well, let’s see if it works then!” Said Derek. Then he used all of his will to send his emotions to Jay and test his ability to protect himself. To his wonder it work perfectly. That man was definitely gifted.

Jay felt Derek’s emotions arrive but this time he perceived them almost like offerings he could pick from. It seemed so simple to him. He picked a wave of warmth and let it in, he smiled at the sensation invading him. He grabbed a tingly feeling that immediately ran down his spine and chuckled as he felt it go down Derek’s spine simultaneously. He reopened his eyes and looked at the wolf captivated by this new game. He tried sending a shiver to Derek, wondering if he could keep up his shield and do that at the same time. Nothing happened.

\- “What did you try to do?” Asked the wolf startling Jay.

\- “I… tried to make you shiver… master. Just to see if I could…” Derek smiled.

\- “You have to lower your defences to attack kitten.” Jay smiled.

\- “Alright, can I try again master?” The wolf made a sound like a purr and nodded.

\- “Go on kitten.” Jay was still holding the fort, behind his shiny unreal but so very efficient shield, he focused on his shiver and lowered his defences, ready to attack, he did and was oh, so very glad to see the wolf shiver from head to toe before him. He grinned happily, completely forgetting about his defences. Derek smirked and sent his response.

\- “Aaah, fuck!” Yelled Jay. He sat bolt upright with a jolt, all of the sudden he was being literally invaded by a raw mix of arousal, anger, joy, fear, desire, incomprehension, amusement, warmth, care, need… Then it all stopped just as suddenly. Jay exhaled and looked at the wolf who was laughing wholeheartedly. “That’s _not_ funny! You could make someone go completely crazy with this shit!” Derek was still laughing. “You could make someone loose their mind. Do you realise that?”

\- “Don’t be so dramatic Jay. And don’t worry I like your mind just the way it is. I’m not gonna mess with it.” Derek gave Jay a peck on the lips, then moved a little, shifting his whole weight on his arms and said: “Ready kitten?”

Jay was about to ask ready for what when the wolf moved his hips backwards, Jay moaned softly as he watched Derek’s spent cock slide out of him. For a split second his mind wondered how this thick and rather big but normal looking penis could turn into a wolf’s knot, he then tried to remember what that even looked like on a normal wolf but could not. Then Derek kissed him and he kissed him back.

\- “Come on, time for your shower kitten.” Said the wolf as he stood up.

\- “Okay master.” replied Jay. As he moved to get up he felt his belly sending him a tingly feeling, one like when you’re a teenager, going on your first date. He frowned and wondered if this was emanating from him or Derek. To his surprise he saw the wolf blush before the sensation vanished and they entered the bathroom.

\- “In the shower kitten.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Tell me what you think, I'd love to know what your opinion about this story is! (Even though it's not finished!)


End file.
